


Tired of Fighting

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Frank Castle [11]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  If you have time, I was wondering if you could do a Frank Castle story where frank and the reader go from enemies to lovers? Maybe she could be Luke Cage’s sister? 😊😊😊
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Frank Castle [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994
Kudos: 10





	Tired of Fighting

Frank grunted as he threw every punch and kick your way, “You’re really a thorn in my side, princess.” He gritted through his teeth as he fell back against a wall due to one of your powerful kicks. 

You smirked, “More like a pain in your ass since you just landed on yours.”

Frank scoffed, “Lucky shot.” He said as he swiped your legs from under you and he straddled your legs holding your arms in place, “Now we’re even.” You spit in his face and he winced. He used his hand to wipe it away and you could see fire in his eyes.

He pointed a finger at you, “You listen here, princess, I’m gonna let you go. The only reason why you’re alive is because I don’t want to deal with your brother, Cage, Red, and the rest of their little hero gang. I don’t have time for shit like that. You’re gonna be a good girl, get on your feet, and let me do my job.”

He let go of your arms and you went for a punch, but he caught it. You glared at him, “Like hell I’m going to let you kill my boss.”

Frank chuckled and shook his head, “She ain’t what you think, princess. You think she’s a sweetheart that likes to go to children hospitals and orphanages? That bitch is one of the reasons a ton of those kids don’t have home or parents. She a drug lord.” He dug his finger into your temple, “Get that into your head, princess.” 

You slapped his hand away, “Stop calling me ‘princess’.”

Frank stood up, “Stop acting like one.”

You stood up and dusted of your pants, “What proof do you have on her? My boss?”

Frank started to walk away from you shaking his head, “I don’t needa tell ya nothin’. Plus, I don’t have time. I got a job to do.”

You followed him, “Well, while you were fighting me, I did my job. My boss is now gone.” Frank stopped and you noted how his fists clenched. You smirked, “So, looks like you have time after all.”

Frank glanced over his shoulder, “Fine. Follow me.”

That night, you and Frank Castle had become allies instead of enemies. He and Micro aka David, showed you everything they had on your boss. The phone calls, the money transfer, the emails, everything. She really wasn’t who you thought she was. It made you sick to your stomach. 

You then proceeded to help Frank. With your position as her personal bodyguard, you knew every detail of her life. Frank definitely used to that his advantage. 

You were there when he killed her. She confessed that she couldn’t care less about the city she claimed to love. The people that she ended up killing were just pawns in her game to climb to the top. 

You felt no remorse when Frank’s bullet flew into her head killing her instantly.

You drank a lot after that. Everything you thought to be true about someone you admired was a lie. Frank consoled you. He gave you some comforting words as well as some tough love. 

“Nobody is really an angel, princess. Not everyone is perfect. You gotta start seeing that. This world-this world is filled with corruption and lies. What I do…it helps expose that.”

You joined him on this mission after that. 

It was a weird kind of partnership. You’d fight the bad guys together, a little flirting on the side, but nothing more. 

When your brother found out what you were doing, he was livid.

“The Punisher?! The FUCKING Punisher?! Y/N, are you insane?!” Luke yelled.

“It’s no different than what you do with Jessica, Matt, and Danny!”

“Yes, it is!”

“How?!”

“We’re not running around with a fucking serial killer!”

“Last time I checked, Matt had killed just as many people! The same people Frank and I are killing!” You were so upset. Why couldn’t Luke understand?

Luke exhaled a deep breath and shook his head, “I know we’re not blood, but you know damn well you’re my family. The only family I have left. I can’t lose you.”

You sighed and went up to him. You hugged his large torso and mumbled into his chest, “I can take care of myself. I learned from the best, remember?”

Luke couldn’t help but smile. He nodded, “Yeah. I remember.” He pulled back, “If you end up dead, I’m killing Castle with my own bare hands.”

You nodded and patted his bicep that was basically the size of your head, “I know, bro. I know.”

You went back to your apartment. Frank was cooking something in your kitchen, “How’d he take it?” He asked without looking up from his cooking.

You sighed and walked up to him, “There was some yelling, of course. But he gets it.” 

You stood beside him and looked at Frank. He looked at you and then pressed a kiss to your lips, “Did you tell him about this?” He mumbled as his lips hovered over yours.

You shook your head, “I think for the sake of you not being killed, we’ll wait on that.”

Frank smiled and kissed your nose, “Sounds like a plan, princess.”


End file.
